8 mile spoof
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: I finally can remove the fictionpress copy, and put it where it belongs.. I made it BETTER as well, longer and more acquire
1. Chapter 1

**8 MILE SPOOF!**

Jimmy B. Smith was throwing up in bathroom while preparing for a rap battle. Unfortantly it went all over a guy on the toliet. "Sorry" Jimmy said, embarrassed.

Then he began rapping.

_You don't know how sick you make me_

_You make so F***in sick to my stomach_

_You may not think you do_

_But you do_

_Everytime I think of you I puke_

* * *

Jimmy stood up with a opponite who used rap, to insult.

But when it was Jimmy's turn he froze up, and couldn't do it, and for that was booed off stage, it was moment Jimmy would always be haunted by.

* * *

While Jimmy was leaving his friends Future and Cheddle Bob cart up with him, telling him not to worry about it.

"At the mean time, I need to find me a job, if I am to servive in this world we live in" Jimmy said.

"What happened to your teacher one... Oh, wait, now I remember"

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_Jimmy approached inside of a class room._

_"Kids this is your new teacher, mister Jimmy Smith... He's from Detroit" a woman said._

_All students in their chairs, gave lifeless blank stares._

_"Hey kids" Jimmy said nervously waving._

_The students containued their blank stares._

_Jimmy looked at the woman, as if needing help with this. The woman shrugged._

_"You kids want to hold a gun?"_

_"MISTER SMITH!" the woman cried._

_"I'm kidding, it's back home anyway" Jimmy insisted._

_The woman calmed herself._

_"Just to be a possitive rolemodel, and not to swear.. Most of these kids aren't even aware of profanity, and we are trying to keep it that way" _

_"I won't" Jimmy promised._

_Put at that direct moment, Jimmy banged his toe, "OH F***, MY FOOT! (the students were heard gasping) __What f***in genis put that stupid shit there! CAN'T YOU SEE I GOT GOD DAMN FOOT HERE!"_

_The woman angrily reminded Jimmy about not swearing._

_"Who gives a shit! These kids would eventually learn them anyway" Jimmy replied._

_"Your fired!" the woman cried to Jimmy._

_"F***!" Jimmy angrily cried, before childishly stomping out, and flipping the 'bird' the other side of the door's window._

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

* * *

"Ya, thanks to me, parents complained to school about their childrun what (bleep) and being f***ed means" Jimmy said.

Future and Bob didn't answer.

Jimmy waved bye to them.

* * *

Jimmy was walking through the street, with music in the background.

_Carze sometimes you just feel tired!_

_Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you just want to give up!_

_But you gotta search within yourself, find that inner strangth!_

_To not give up!_

_And not be a quiter!_

_No matter how hard you just want to fall flat on your face, and collapse._

__Suddenly Jimmy tripped and fell on his face.

"ow" he groaned.

* * *

**End of chapter, please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy eventually arrived at his mother's camper house.

Where he cart her and boyfriend having sex, and went back out.

* * *

Jimmy'a mother, Stephanie Smith went outside to check on her son.

"You should of called, we won't expecting company" she told him.

"Look I'm sorry to have ruined your 'fun', but I'm moving back, because my girlfriend kicked me out" Jimmy replied.

Suddenly Greg, Stephanie's boyfriend came out, "why don't you call next time" he said.

"Why don't you SHUT UP!" Jimmy cried angrily.

"But all I said wa-

Suddenly Greg had to duck as a beer bottle at his direction, and broke against the wall above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Greg cried.

"I'm suppose to throw something at you, joining this part of the story!" Jimmy cried back.

Greg rolled his eye's annoyedly, and started walking back inside, but had to deck again, as a broken computer was thrown at him, as Jimmy threw it from off view.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SHIT ABOUT ME!" Jimmy cried angrily.

"I liturary didn't say anything at all" Greg replied.

"YOU ARE A JERK! AND KNOW WHAT,I CAN'T STOP YELLING! SERIOUS, I CAN'T STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M SCARED!" Jimmy yelled.

Suddenly Lilly, Stephanie's youngest child, and Jimmy's little sister who he cares deeply for, came to view.

Jimmy approached her.

"Hey baby, what you doing up?" he asked her in a sweet toned voice.

"You woke me up, you know" Lilly said tiredly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but let's get you back to back to bed" Jimmy said.

"Would you sing to me?" Lilly asked.

"Yes" Jimmy said.

* * *

_I know this girl,_ _here name is Lilly._

_And it's past her bed T-I-M-E._

_So when I feel blue, I know what to do._

_I look at you, and I just say. (makes spit noise with tung)._

Lilly giggled, Jimmy kissed her, saying good night, then left.

* * *

Jimmy went into the kitchen, where he was greeted by Stephanie.

"Jimmy, if your going to live here, you have to get along with Greg" Stephanie said.

"He started it" Jimmy groaned.

Awkward silence.

Stephanie suddenly decided to give Jimmy her old car, as a two week early birthday present.

* * *

In the middle of the road, Jimmy's new car broke down, so he got out to fix it.

When he suddenly was spotted by his friend, Wink. Who walked with him to a near bus stop.

"Yo, people have been talking smack about your choke the other night" Wink informed Jimmy.

"They are just hating me, because I'm black" Jimmy said.

"No you idiot, you are one of the few NOT black" Wink replied annoyedly.

"Oh ya" Jimmy said.

* * *

Jimmy and Wink arrived at the bus stop.

Wink told Jimmy he can set a deal for him, Jimmy agreed.

Jimmy walked into the bus, he waved his hand to Wink but it carzed him to started screaming in sudden pain, as the doors slammed heavily against his hand.

Wink watched the bus leave, hearing Jimmy's female screams grow fainter and fainter.

* * *

Jimmy finally released his hand but tripped on the few stairs coming up.

And while getting up he hit his head on one of the seats.

"ow" Jimmy groaned.

* * *

**End of chapter, please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy was trying to fix his car again. Future was sitting inside of it.

Future and Jimmy heard Greg singing extermily badly to sweet home Alabama.

"Who the hell is that?" Future asked.

"Greg Brewer, my mom's new boyfriend" Jimmy replied.

"Brewer! Shit, he was at school with us" Future said laughing abit.

Suddenly Future started singing to the beat of Sweet home Alabama.

_"Well Jimmy moved in, with his mother, because he ain't got no place to go" _

Jimmy added a verse as well.

_And now I'm wait back in the gutter, with a garbage bag that's full of clothes!_

Future chuckled then added a verse.

_Because you live at home in a trailer, what the hell you going to do?_

Jimmy fell into a full rap.

_My name is Jimmy, his name is Greg Brewer!_

_Me and him both went to the same school! This ain't cool, we are pratically the same age!_

_But at least I'm the one potty trained!_

_Only thing we have in commen is we both hump walls when we're drunk!_

_I live a god damn trail-a!_

_I never gave a girl a licksta! _

_And I look like a dicksta!_

_But I still drop bombs in the mixsta!_

_Here rabbit happy birthday! Have you mama give you a 188 delta._

_Shit won't even get me to the next mile!_

_THANKS ALOT MOM!_

_Because I live at home in a trailer, and I hate my life as much as God!_

future inturrepted him.

"Yo, seriously man, you should come to the Shelter" Future said.

"I, I don't know about that" Jimmy said nervously.

"Why because of last night... Look forget about that, that shit's over" Future said back.

Suddenly Greg came outside, asking for a beer, they said they didn't have one, so he went back inside, laughing for whatever reason.

"Is he mentually challanged?" Future asked.

"Car accident" Jimmy replied.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

* * *

I'll skip to the rap scene in the parking lot or whatever.

Future joined in.

_Alright!_

_Here I am wait now!_

_Not knowing what I'm saying!_

_I scream when I poo!_

_And I hate cell phones!_

_They call me Future, but I ain't no gypse! _

_I cant even tell you what year it is!_

_Shit, these words don't even rhyme!_

_But that don't matter, what matters is me boy Jimmy_

After a while Jimmy began his verse, but instead of rapping releashed a high pitched voice that lasted up five long minites.

everyone stared at him in confusion.

Until Sol added to the song.

_Hey!_

_How do Mal deaky!_

_This morning I had to much trouble taking a leaky!_

_Your a meany out of the thingy!_

_Something something, Chin Tiki!_

* * *

Suddenly the gang known as FreeWorld came out of vans

And Papa Doc jumped onto of a car so everybody could see him.

"Lesson the free world is here to take on, any mother F***ers wanting to mess with us" Papa doc said to everyone.

"F*** the free world" Future said in a whisper.

"Yay! F*** the free world!" Cheddle Bob yelled out.

"F*** the free world! How dare you speak shit! You little dick!" Papa Doc said angrily.

and started insulting everyone by saying Future is a faggot, and harsely mocked Sol for being overweight.

He also mocked Jimmy for his chock.

Jimmy lost it and threw Papa Doc down against the car.

Both sides prevented a brawl from happening and walked off.

* * *

"And what the hell where you thinking, F*** the free world" Jimmy said annoyedly to Bob.

"You just said it" Cheddle Bob replied.

* * *

**End of chapter, please review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm afried I'll have to the fight on the street, we're Cheddle Bob accidently shoots himself.**

* * *

Jimmy and the gang suddenly started stomping towards the 'freeworld'.

Wink who for whatever reason, was there talking to them.

Suddenly the two groups got into a huge fist brawl.

But eventually the free world members were too powerful for Jimmy's crew.

But suddenly there was deafing loud noise.

Both groups stopped brawling and saw Cheddle Bob nervously holding a small handgun.

"Ya! You want to F*** with us! F*** with us ya!"

"Chuddle what you doing with a gun! Your dumber then all of us!" Jimmy cried.

"It's my mom's" Bob said nervously.

"Yo, put that shit away doog! Before you friggin kill someone!" Jimmy said angrily.

"PapaDoc had one!"

"Put it away!" Jimmy cried.

"Ya!" Future said in the background.

"Okay, alright" Cheddle said nervously putting it in the part of his pants, above his... You now...

But suddenly a loud bang was heard, screaming in pain, Bob down.

Jimmy and them all ran to check on their dimwitted friend.

"Oh my god! Where's his private, the man is missing his baby maker!" Future cried.

* * *

Cheddle was quickly being drivin to the neariest hospital.

Were the Jimmy said the doctors said he'll be alright...

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here**


	5. Chapter 5

I'll start at the lunch truck rap seqence.

A female employee started singing.

_Man, I'm so F***in tired, from eating from dill._

_They only give us five minutes to chill._

_Nasty ass food, I'm in a nasty ass mood._

_I'm sick of eating from this F***in lunch truck._

A seemingly bully of the group, called Mike, also started rapping.

Using it to begin insulting her. Then suddenly started to begin insulting, Paul, the gay employee.

Jimmy couldn't take it anymore and also began rapping.

_okay Mike enough with gay jokes._

_Espacally from a gay ass bitch yourself._

_Why you insulting him, when really your the one with HIV._

_At least Paul admits it._

_And what you standing in line for, your aint got money to eat._

_This guy is starving to death, SOMEBODY GIVE HIM A BISKIT!_

_F*** it, I'll let home girl finish you off._

When Jimmy finished he got a small cheer.

And then he noticed Sam in the background. He talked to her, and they decided to have 'fun'.

* * *

Sam and Jimmy were making out wildly. Jimmy pulled away. "Apologizes for my breath, I'm still a little drunk" he said.

Sam said she didn't mind, and they went back, while doing so they into a room, closing the door.

Everyone heard Jimmy screaming.

OH MY GOD! YES!

THIS SO GREAT!

IT IS SO MUCH BETTER WHEN SOMEBODY ELSE IS DOING IT!

YES! YES!

Ironically it reveals that Jimmy reading a hollywood magazine.

"are we having sex or not?" Sam asked annoyedly.

"Oh ya" Jimmy said, throwing away the magazine.

He began telling all the dirty and graphic things he expects to do to her, and they began.

The scene skips to the aftermath.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jimmy cried angrily.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This writer dosen't even show it! I don't even know how good it was!" Jimmy cried.

"It's 'Connor' we are talking about here" Sam said.

"God, know I know how Adam Standler's character felt in Click" Jimmy whined.

"IKR" Sam said.

"What?" Jimmy asked confused of what she said.

* * *

**I'll skip to the fist fight scene between Jimmy and Greg.**

* * *

Jimmy woke up on the coach, and saw Greg looking at him.

Revealing awareness of Stephanie's eviction, witch she was trying to hide from Greg.

He Greg insulted her as she came in.

Jimmy got angry. Stephanie warned him to calm down and stay out of it.

"I will NOT calm down, I lost my weed in here, and I'm feeling edgy!" Jimmy cried angrily.

Stephanie repeated herself.

Greg threw her away, Jimmy lost it, punching GregaMandy times, before Stephanie pulled him away. But Greg tired strangling him, and the fight remained, until Greg threw Jimmy across the room and knocking over the coach.

Jimmy saw his lost weed, and cheered in joy.

"Greg you found my weed you are the best! But I STILL hate you!" Jimmy said happily.

"You as well Jimmy!"

"You want to get high with me!"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

And two ran out side as if they were two buddies.

Stephanie groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**I'll have to hurry up and finish this I'm afried, so the next chapter will skip to the epic rap scenes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy's first battle was against the one who calls himself Lickty Split, who sang first.

_This guy is a chock artist, ya catch a bad one!_

_Your better off shooting yourself with Papa Doc's handgun!_

_Climbing up this mountain, ya weak!_

_I leave you with a paddle, floating shit's creek!_

_You ain't Detriot, I'm the D!_

_You that new kid on the block, about to get smacked to doone docks!_

_F*** in nazi, this crowd ain't your type!_

_Take some real advice, and form a group with Vanilla ice!_

_And what I tell ya, you better us it!_

_This guy is a hillbilly, this ain't willy nelson music!_

_Trailer trash!_

_I chock ya, till your last breath!_

_And have you looking foolish like Cheddle Bob when he shot himself._

_Silly rabbit! _

_I know why they call you that, because you follow Future, like he's got carrots up his asscrack!_

_And when you act up, that's when you got jacked up!_

_And left stupid like Tina Turner when she got smacked up!_

_I crack your shoulderblade!_

_Your get slapped so hard, Elvis will start turning in his grave!_

_I don't know why they left out in the dark!_

_You need to take your white ass back across 8 mile to the trailer park!_

Lickity Split ended his verse, and now it was Jimmy's turn, and after a long parze witch convinced the audiences he was chocking, he began his verse.

_This guy raps like his parents jerked him!_

_He sounds like Eric Germane, the generic virson!_

_This crowd looks suspicious, it's all dudes in here!_

(points to Papa Doc and them) Except_ for these bitches!_

_So I'm a German, eh!_

_That's okay, you look like a F*** in warm with braids!_

_These leader of the free worwoe rookies!_

_How can six dicks be pussies!_

_Speaking of shit creek!_

_You can paddle threw with a straeady boat, but still will sink!_

_Ya they call me rabbit, this is a turtle race!_

_You can't take a Lickity split, of a Lickity dick split Lickity lip!_

_I'm a white trash, but I say it proudly!_

_(pulls down pants) And you can take my white ass back to 8 mile!_

Jimmy finished the verse and was allowed to the next round.

* * *

His next opponent was Lotto, who took off his sweater showing a tank top underneath.

Lotto quickly began his verse.

_I'm like a honk de, mon, witch will sue you!_

_This shit is a horror movie, but the black guy dosen't die in this movie!_

_F*** with Lotto will you, clearly you don't have a interest in living!_

_Almost feel bad for you, I like you!_

_That's why I hope I don't have to be the one you commit sucide to!_

_I will take pictures of myself, so you wont forget my ass crack!_

_I feel sorry I have to murder that dude from leave it to Biber, I use to like that show!_

_But oh well, if you gotta go, then you gotta go!_

_And I respect you almost!_

_So I'll end this with F*** you, but have a nice day!_

Lotto ended his verse and Jimmy was up.

_Word, I think you were a little hard on the Biber!_

_But was Walish, Juniifer and miss Clever!_

_This guy is paranoid, quick someone give his ass anouther steriod!_

_Glamackta, blo mocka mo am!_

_I didn't understand a word you said!_

_Macklato ho bla!_

_Is that a tank top or a new bra?_

_Look at it screaming, Lotto I DON'T FIT YOU!_

_Didn't pay attention to the last round!_

_Your saying the same shit he said!_

_So F*** off bitch, before you HEYAA!_

After finishing his verse, it was proven Jimmy was becoming very popular by the crowd, and was allowed in epic third round, against Papa Doc.

* * *

Jimmy started his next verse, witch is one of the most famish scenes in the film.

_Now everybody in 3-1-3 , put your motherF***in hands up, and follow me!_ Everybody in the _three 3-1-3, put your motherF***in hands up! Up!_

_Now, while he stands up tough! Notice this man did not have his hands up! This free word has you gassed up! Now whos afried of the big bad wolf! 1 the 2 to the 3! One parc! Two parc! Three parc! Four! _

_1 parc__! 2 two parc! His parc!_

_Your parc, none!_

_This guy ain't a threat, I know everything your about to use against me!_

_I am white! I DO chew gum!_

_I DO dream about sleeping with your mom... I mean, I do live in a trailer with my mom!_

_My boy Future is a ugly Tom!_

_I DO have a dum friend named Cheddle Bob who shot himself with his gun!_

_I have no enjoyment in M&M candy, but I think I'll change my future name to it!_

_I DO swear so much, I loss most of its impact!_

_I WILL have my own cartoon series!_

_I WILL be in a Brisk commercial! _

_And I WILL parody this film in one of my songs!_

_But I know something about you!_

_You went to Cranbrook, that's a private school!_

_What's wrong man, your embarressed!_

_There ain't no thing such as half-way-crook!_

_He's scared to look in his year book!_

_F*** Cranbrook!_

_F*** Papa doc!_

_F*** everybody!_

_I'm a piece of white trash I say it proudly! Here, doc, tell them what they don't know about me!_

With that Jimmy ended his verse. And when Papa Doc tired, he chocked.

Jimmy had won. And audience excitedly cheered for him.

* * *

After the battles Jimmy turned down his friends offers of remaining with them, and started a career as a solo rapper.

* * *

**End of story... Thanks for reading! **

**If possible please review.. And even though I may be leaving the sight, I'll still enjoy them, whenever I check here...**


End file.
